


That Look

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, M/M, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Clint has a great idea for a Halloween costume and he can’t wait to see the look Bucky gives him when he sees it.@winterhawkbingo - Winter Soldier!Clint





	That Look

Clint couldn’t stop breaking down into giggling fits as he applied his makeup. It shouldn’t take this long to apply his eye makeup. He was good at this kind of thing. He’d grown up doing stage makeup, and all he needed to do was smear that shit on so he looked like an angry raccoon. It was just every time he looked in the mirror and caught a glimpse of himself he’d picture Bucky’s ‘I’m completely done with you and there is no hope for redemption, but actually I still think I am super in love with you, you huge fucking idiot’ face and break down into giggles again.

He really loved that look Bucky gave him. That eternal frustration where Bucky didn’t want to admit that the thing he loved about Clint was that he was a dumbass. Because Bucky liked people to think he was this big, serious, scary guy. When actually he was also a huge dumbass.

Clint finally got the eye makeup how he wanted it and he slipped the wig on. It was cheap. One of those ones you can get at the dollar store at Halloween and was meant to be part of a witch costume. But it would do the job. Bucky was a little more known for his greasy messy hair than when Clint had gone to the effort of washing it and trying it back off his face.

He checked the buckles on the all-leather outfit he’d pinched from Bucky’s side of the closet. It was too short in the arms and legs, but Bucky was thicker than Clint, so while it only barely covered his midriff, he could still wear it comfortably. When he was happy with how it was sitting, he grabbed the roll of aluminum foil and started winding it around and around his left arm.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, making Clint jump. “Just a minute!” He called.

“What’s taking you so long?” Bucky called back.

“My costume has a lot of parts!”

“I could help you,” Bucky replied, twisting the doorknob.

“No!” Clint yelped, throwing his full weight against the door. “It’s a surprise.”

“Fine. But hurry up or I’m gonna have to pee in your phycus.” Bucky said.

“Don’t even have a phycus,” Clint muttered under his breath as he patted the foil down on his arm.

“I heard that,” Bucky yelled.

Clint flipped the bird at the door, though the smile wouldn’t leave his face. He turned to the mirror and began to draw the star on his bicep.

It took him another twenty minutes for Clint to be satisfied with his costume he headed out of the bathroom, smirking as he tried to bite back a giggling fit again.

It was cut off abruptly when he saw Bucky. Bucky had that ‘I’m completely done with you and there is no hope for redemption, but actually I still think I am super in love with you, you huge fucking idiot’ look on his face that made Clint weak. Clint wondered if maybe he was wearing the exact same expression as Bucky. Because along with the ‘you may be a dumb ass but you’re my dumb ass’ look, Bucky had on his old costume. As in from the circus. The lavender skirt one that didn’t have a shirt, rather two narrow strips of fabric that ran over the shoulders and hid nothing, and the dumb as hell Robin Hood boots. Bucky even had the stupid, impractical headband on.

“Where did you even get that?” Clint asked.

“Natasha. She told me what you were planning on wearing.” Bucky teased as he slowly approached Clint.

“Traitor,” Clint said shaking his head. “You look ridiculous.”

“I look hot. Why’d you stop wearing this again?” Bucky asked.

Clint grabbed Bucky by one of the fabric straps and pulled him close. “You are such a fucking idiot.” He said.

“Like you can talk.” Bucky countered, pulling Clint into a searing kiss. There really was no redemption. And Clint really was desperately and completely in love with his idiot.


End file.
